-Peligrosa Obsesión-
by Dilavri
Summary: Vanitas era un chico que nunca encajo en la preparatoria, pero Naminé fue la única que le dio una oportunidad. Todo iba bien hasta que la Universidad separó sus caminos. Vanitas no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de su primer amor, así que vuelve hacia donde esta ella. Pero Naminé ya no siente lo mismo, causando que Vanitas se volviera "loco". Vanitas/Naminé/Sora. ¿Review?
1. Chapter 1

**_-Peligrosa obsesión-_**

Naminé sentía como su estómago se encogía. Sus manos sudaban y temblaban, insegura de que hacer en estos momentos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y por su cara caían lágrimas. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban abiertos al máximo, mostrando horror en cada milímetro de su expresión facial. Justo ahora le había llegado una carta de Vanitas, un chico bastante guapo que estaba enamorado de ella, al punto que se convirtió en una obsesión, causando que Naminé temiera siquiera escuchar su nombre. Esto es lo que él le escribió:

_Oh, querida Naminé. No sabes cuanto te he extrañado. Cada noche pienso en ti y en tu delicado cuerpo que próximamente estará en mi cama, o quizá en la tuya... Siempre estaré vigilándote, nena. No importa cuanto corras o trates de escapar, yo siempre estaré allí._

_Con amor; __**El fenómeno**__._

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿Por qué se dice a si mismo **'**_**El fenómeno'**?  
_Pues, cuando el chico seguía en la preparatoria, todos le llamaban así, solo por ser diferente a los demás. Ahí es cuando Naminé entra al rescate. Ella comenzó a hablar con él y se volvieron buenos amigos, hasta que la Universidad tuvo que cambiar los caminos de ambos. Los dos enamorados estuvieron destrozados, pero trataron de seguir adelante. Bueno, al menos Naminé lo hizo. Vanitas no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de su amada, así que hizo lo imposible para estar con ella. Pero, como era de esperarse, Naminé ya no sentía lo mismo por él, rompiendo en miles de pedacitos el corazón de Vanitas. Allí fue cuando comenzó su locura por la rubia, llevándolo a una situación peor.  
Él solo quería ser amado, ¿Era mucho pedir?  
Al parecer si. Ella solo quería que fueran amigos. Pero bueno, ¿Quién no estaría destrozado si le dijeran eso desde la mismísima boca de la persona que ama?

Naminé arrugo la carta y rápidamente corrió hacia donde su teléfono estaba. Antes de poder marcar el número de su mejor amiga Kairi, recibió una llamada desconocida. Dudó unos segundos, pero decidió contestar.

"¿H-hola?" Tartamudeó la rubia con miedo. Rogó que no fuera Vanitas.

"_Hola nena, ¿Me extrañabas?_" Una voz masculina que ella reconocía perfectamente hablo por el otro lado de la línea. Los ojos de Naminé se abrieron como platos y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir otra vez.

"Vanitas, ¡Déjame en paz!" La rubia le suplicó con la voz temblorosa. El chico solo se rió de su actitud. Él amaba cuando Naminé le tenía miedo, amaba hacerla sufrir. Era algo así como... _venganza_.

"_Ya quisieras..." _De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe, rompiendo los candados que Naminé inútilmente puso con la intención de estar segura. La chica soltó el teléfono, haciéndolo caer fuertemente al piso. Se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de poder encerrarse, alguien detuvo la puerta. Naminé se sobresalto al ver a Vanitas posado de espaldas en la pared de su cuarto con los ojos cerrados. "Te lo advertí"

Naminé se dejo caer al piso de rodillas, maldiciendo el día que lo conoció. Vanitas se acercó a ella y bruscamente la levanto, estrellándola contra su pared. "Tenias que irte y dejarme solo..." murmuró, acercándose a su pálido cuello, sintiendo como la herida de ese día volvía a aparecer. Sus labios rozaron su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. "Ahora lo pagarás" Después de decir eso, presionó sus labios con los de Naminé, comiéndole la boca hambrientamente. Ella trató de empujarlo, pero sus intentos fueron inútiles, ya que el chico ni se movió un centímetro. Vanitas había ganado músculos con el paso del tiempo.

Después de varios intentos, logró su objetivo. Se separó de él, ambos respirando pesadamente. Vanitas sonrió al ver todo el sufrimiento le estaba causando a la indefensa de Naminé.

"¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?" Le gritó ella entre sollozos. Vanitas no respondió, la agarró de las muñecas y la tiró a su cama. Se subió encima de ella, deteniendo sus manos para evitar que la rubia le diera algún golpe y la continuó besando, introduciendo su lengua y mezclando salivas. Bajo sus labios al suculento cuello de la chica y comenzó a lamer y dejar marcas en su piel, haciendo que Naminé gimiera y pataleara para zafarse de su agarre. Después de otra sesión de besos forzados, Vanitas decidió que seria un chico _'bueno'_ y dejo de torturarla. Por ahora...

El chico se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana más cercana. Pero antes de escapar de allí, le guiño el ojo a Naminé juguetonamente. "Mañana volveré por más, _lo prometo_" Y con eso, saltó de la ventana. Naminé se levanto y corrió hacia su baño, encerrándose y llorando frustrada de todo, lanzando gritos de vez en cuando. No quería que esto continuara por el resto de sus días. No quería terminar embarazada. No quería que Vanitas la lastimara.  
Ella se preguntaba cómo pudo amar a una persona como él...  
Limpió las lagrimas que seguían corriendo de sus ojos y volvió a gritar, tan fuerte como sus pulmones la dejaran. Tomó su peine y lo lanzó contra su espejo, haciéndolo romper en miles de pedacitos. No le importaba que el vidrio le cortara la piel o le hiciera rasguños. Se trató de calmar y salió de su baño, dirigiéndose hacia su sala. Cogió el teléfono que dejo caer hace un rato y marcó el número de Kairi.

"¿Hola?" Su pelirroja amiga contestó. Naminé rompió en llanto otra vez, algo sorprendida de que sus ojos pudieran seguir sacando lágrimas. "Naminé, ¿eres tú?"

"Kairi..." Fue lo único que la rubia pudo decir. "Vanitas volvió..." Dijo con un hilo de voz. Kairi ya sabía de esta situación. De hecho, le había ofrecido a Naminé quedarse en su hogar, pero ella le negó la invitación. En esos tiempos no tomaba en serio lo que Vanitas le decía, pero oh, estaba tan equivocada, que ahora se arrepiente.

"¡Te dije que te quedaras en mi hogar!" Exclamó la pelirroja, pero trató de calmarse. Sabía que en estos momentos gritarle a Naminé solo empeoraría las cosas. "Empaca tus cosas ahora mismo, estaré allí en 10 minutos"

"No quiero causarte problemas..." Susurró apenada Naminé, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando. Odiaba causarle problemas a la gente o ser un estorbo, por eso no pedía muchos favores.

"No empieces" Dijo amenazadoramente su pelirroja amiga. "Vendrás conmigo. Adiós" Y justo después de decir eso, colgó, sin dejar hablar a Naminé.

Naminé suspiró otra vez y se dirigió a su habitación. Tomó toda su ropa y la guardo en una maleta. Ella solo quería que esto terminara, pero Vanitas lo hacía más difícil. ¿Será que ese chico esta loco? ¿Quién le haría eso a la persona que ama? ¿Por qué lo esta haciendo?  
En fin, todas esas preguntas se acumulaban en la mente de Naminé.

_**No se si continuare este fic, depende de muchas cosas...  
Supongo que eso es todo por ahora. ¿Review? :')**_


	2. Él ¿¡Qué?

_**-Peligrosa Obsesión-**_

Naminé iba en el carro de Kairi, sin decir una palabra. Usualmente era lo contrario; podrían de estar hablando de miles de cosas que no se han contado, pero no fue así. Kairi estaba algo furiosa con Naminé, y parecía no ocultarlo. La expresión de la pelirroja era seria, solo mirando enfrente y suspirando de vez en cuando.

Naminé tragó saliva nerviosamente. "K-kairi..."

Kairi volteó ligeramente y en su cara se formó una sonrisa falsa. "¿Si?" Preguntó como si nada, haciendo a Naminé fruncir el ceño. ¿Qué traía esta chica?

"¿Estas enojada?" La sonrisa de Kairi se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en un suspiro. Kairi la miró a los ojos, los cuales mostraban tristeza en cada centímetro de ellos.

"Solo... estoy preocupada" Admitió la pelirroja. Claro, también estaba enojada, pero no solo con Naminé. Vanitas era la mayor causa por su actitud, siendo que ellos dos siempre se habían odiado. Vanitas, si quisiera, podría matar a Kairi y a quien sea que se le atravesara en su camino, ya sean niños pequeños o hasta personas '_mayores_'.

"Yo..." La rubia hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras que diría con el propósito de hacer sonreír a Kairi. "Prometo que estaré bien" Ella sinceramente no podía prometer nada, ya que no sabia que pasaba por la mente de Vanitas.** NADIE** sabia. Naminé _antes_ tenia una _idea_ de que podría estar pasando por su cerebro, pero solo eso. Nada oficial, solo una _idea_.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Preguntó Kairi con lagrimas en sus ojos. Ella no quería perder a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Ella ya lo había experimentado una vez, y en pocas palabras, fue lo peor. Xion. Así se llamaba la chica. Ella... padecía de una enfermedad que no pudieron tratar a tiempo, haciéndola morir en las manos de Kairi. Por eso Kairi teme en perder a su amiga. No quiere volver a estar sola.

"Solo lo dije para hacerte sentir mejor..." Susurró Naminé, jugando con sus dedos. Kairi le dio una mirada que... uf, si las miradas mataran...

"¡Yo debería ser la que te debe de decir eso!" Gritó Kairi, aturdiendo a Naminé. Siguió manejando hasta llegar a una cafetería. Estaciono el carro y las dos chicas se bajaron. Entraron al lugar y tomaron una mesa. Solo querían un lugar para hablar y no chocar, ya que si se hubieran quedado en el carro, probablemente les hubiera pasado algo. Kairi se sentó y suspiro frustrada, poniendo sus manos en su cara. "De todos modos, ¿¡Qué quiere Vanitas de ti!?"

"¡No tengo ni la menor idea!" Naminé exclamó. Y era verdad, no sabia que era lo que Vanitas quería de ella. Naminé trataba de pensar el por qué, pero nunca podía tener una respuesta. De repente sintió como dos manos se posaron en sus ojos, cubriéndole la vista. Eso hizo que Naminé se tensara, pensando en Vanitas. Pero se calmó al escuchar una risita de Kairi.

_Vanitas caminaba por las calles mirando por todos lados, pensando en todo lo que había hecho. Tal vez se arrepentía... tal vez. Paso por una cafetería, pero una cosa llamó su atención, haciendo que el chico se acercara al vidrio. Era ese castaño que tanto odiaba, ya que lo conocía más de lo que quería. Pero ahora le odiaba más, estaba tocando a su preciada Naminé, y ella parecía no tener ningún problema con ello. Cerró sus puños y suspiró, tratando de calmarse._

"Adivina quien soy..." Dijo juguetonamente una voz masculina. Naminé lentamente sonrió al escucharla. Rió y el chico le empezó a hacer cosquillas, haciéndola patalear y rogar que parara.

"Venga Sora, ¡Déjame!" Naminé gritó entre risas, ganándose la mirada de todos.

El castaño rió y se sentó al lado de su rubia amiga, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Naminé y ella recostando su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Kairi frunció el seño pero mantuvo la sonrisa.

_Vanitas miró toda la 'escenita' que Sora había causado. Sentía como la sangre le hervía y las ganas de ir y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente crecían poco a poco. Respiro profundamente 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5 veces, aunque no le sirvió de mucho. _

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Sora confundido por la expresión de Kairi. La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza a los lados y soltó una risita aguda. Naminé la miró confundida, justo como Sora también la estaba mirando.

"Lo... siento" Dijo Kairi entre risitas. "Es que... si alguien los viera así..." Ese comentario hizo que la cara de Naminé enrojeciera como tomate. El chico castaño solo rió de lo tierna que se veía Naminé y la acercó más a ella, tratándola como una niñita pequeña. Pero Kairi tenía razón, si alguien les hubiera visto hubieran pensado inmediatamente que son novios o algo por el estilo. Sora le dio un pequeño beso a Naminé en su mejilla, haciéndola explotar de lo sonrojada que estaba.

_"¡Eso es todo!" Vanitas mascullo con los puños cerrados. Entró a la cafetería, azotando la puerta y haciendo que todos lo miraran. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Sora y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa. Lo arrastro hacia la salida y lo empujo hacia la pared ya afuera del lugar. Sora sonrió al reconocer esa cara tan familiar que Vanitas tenía para él. "¡No toques a Naminé!" _

_"¿Y qué haces si lo hago?" Preguntó Sora sin importarle lo que Vanitas le estaba diciendo. Vanitas sentía como las ganas de golpearlo se acumulaban ahora rápidamente. _

"V-vanitas..." Murmuró Naminé en shock. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de su asiento y tomó de la mano a Kairi, la cual estaba igual de sorprendida. Corrieron hacia la salida y buscaron con la mirada a los dos chicos, rogando mentalmente que no estuvieran matándose a golpes. Después de unos minutos, los encontraron. "¡Por ahí!" Exclamó Naminé, corriendo junto con Kairi hacia donde estaban.

Vanitas y Sora escucharon a las chicas. Vanitas no tuvo otra opción que soltarlo. Sora les hizo una seña, diciéndoles que se acercaran y así lo hicieron.

"¿Estas bien?" Preguntó Naminé preocupada. Sora asintió y puso su mano en el cabello de Naminé, acariciándolo y regalándole una de sus sonrisas que la hacían sonrojar. Eso causo que Vanitas lo mirara como si lo fuera a matar. Kairi solo suspiro aliviada. Naminé miró a Vanitas, el cual estaba mirando al piso.

Sora dejó de acariciar a Naminé y miro a Vanitas con seriedad. "Cuanto tiempo, hermanito" Esas palabras hicieron que las dos chicas se quedaran estupefactas.

* * *

**Pues... ahí esta. No se si lo odien o les guste, pero bueno, hice lo que pude.  
**** ¡Espero que dejen un review!:) **


	3. Inesperada aparición

_**-Peligrosa Obsesión-**_

Naminé desempacó su ropa en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa de Kairi, recordando lo que pasó afuera de la cafetería. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de que las memorias se fueran. Soltó un suspiro y termino de desempacar su ropa. La acomodó en sus respectivos lugares y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose a la sala. Al entrar ahí, encontró a Kairi y a Sora viendo la televisión, cada uno en diferentes sofás. Naminé se sentó al lado de Sora, descansando su cabeza en su hombro. El castaño oculto una sonrisa y recargó su cabeza con la de Naminé. Kairi cambiaba los canales con el control remoto, aburrida e indecisa de que ver. Después de unos cuantos minutos, detuvo de cambiarle a la televisión y cerró los ojos.

"Sora, tenemos que hablar" Kairi dijo seriamente, algo que casi nunca se veía en ella.

"Dime" Sora contestó, acariciando el cabello de Naminé con sus dedos, inhalando su exquisito aroma, el cual nunca se cansaba de oler.

"Es sobre Vanitas" Kairi volteó a ver a su rubia amiga. Naminé solo asintió, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a decir. "Tu hermano... esta loco"

"No es necesario decírmelo dos veces" Rió Sora, sin saber a lo que Kairi se refería. Dejo de reírse cuando vio que Kairi lo estaba matando con la mirada. "Venga, dime que hizo ese idiota ahora" Bufó.

"Él esta... ¡Obsesionado con Naminé!" Exclamo la pelirroja. Sora frunció el seño a las palabras de su amiga. "Es verdad" Aclaró Kairi.  
Sora miró a Naminé, esperando escuchar una respuesta de sus labios.

"Kairi dice la verdad..." Murmuró la rubia, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su mejor amigo y sujetando su brazo fuertemente. El castaño la miró con preocupación, ya que Naminé nunca le mentía. "Él... a estado entrando a mi casa y siguiéndome..." Pero justo antes de que Sora pudiera abrir la boca, ella lo interrumpió. "P-pero no me a hecho nada..."

"¡Esto no debe de continuar!" Protestó Kairi, levantándose de su asiento.

"Ese estúpido..." Mascullo Sora. Se separo de Naminé y apretó sus puños, sintiendo como la furia lo consumía por dentro. Sora se levantó de su asiento, justo como Kairi lo hizo. "Te prometo que Vanitas no te va a hacer nada" Tomó las manos de Naminé y se acercó a su cara, sus narices tocándose y haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara levemente. "Lo juro"

Kairi suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en su asiento nuevamente, tranquilizada por las palabras de Sora. Naminé asintió débilmente y por sus ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas. Los ojos de Sora se abrieron e inmediatamente limpió las gotitas que caían de la cara de Naminé con su dedo pulgar, tratando de hacerlo lo más suave posible. Odiaba verla llorar. Odiaba verla sufrir. Él haría todo lo posible por no verla triste, aunque le costara la vida. Él obviamente amaba a Naminé, pero no le diría eso. Dos simples palabras (_Te amo_) podrían arruinar una bella amistad de muchos años que tanto le costó construir. No quería echarlo a perder, así que guardar silencio fue la mejor opción para él.

Sora estiró sus brazos y bostezó, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un sonidito tierno, el cual hizo que ambas chicas rieran levemente. "Supongo que debo irme..." Dijo con... tristeza?  
Si, exactamente. Para él, despedirse de Naminé era lo peor. Pensaba día y noche en ella, y verla en carne y hueso era mucho mejor. Sus preciosos ojos azules, su sedoso cabello rubio, sus besables labios color rosa, su perfecto cuerpo, su habilidad para dibujar, su actitud... Hasta el más mínimo detalle la hacia la chica perfecta para los ojos de Sora.  
De repente, empezó a llover. Y para la suerte que tenía el castaño, escuchó unos truenos. Kairi rodó los ojos, pero antes de invitarlo a quedarse, recordó que solo había _**1**_ cuarto de huéspedes.

"Sora, con gusto te invitaría a quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes pero..." Miró a Naminé. "Alguien ya lo esta ocupando"

Sora suspiró. "¿Puedo dormir en el sofá?" Preguntó, apuntando al Sofá de cuero que Kairi tanto amaba. La pelirroja abrió los ojos, horrorizada por la idea de él durmiendo en su sofá preferido. Kairi negó con la cabeza varias veces.

"Puedes... dormir en el piso si quieres" Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa pintada en su cara. Sora le mostro su lengua y ella rió de lo infantil que estaba siendo. "Vale... se me han acabado las ideas, chico bonito"  
Inesperadamente Kairi abrió los ojos y sonrió con malicia. Miró a Naminé y soltó una risa perturbadora, señal de que tenía una idea. "Puedes dormir junto con Naminé si eso es lo que quieres"

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron en shock y sus caras se enrojecieron, mirando hacia otro lado. Naminé miro el piso y Sora miro al techo, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

"Vamos, se que lo quieren" Empezó a decir Kairi, aún con esa sonrisa malvada. Sora con gusto aceptaría la oferta, pero no quería quedar como un pervertido en frente de Naminé.

"Yo... n-no tengo n-ningún p-problema..." Titubeó Naminé, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos. A ella no le molestaba la idea de dormir con él, ella ya sabía que él no le haría nada malo. Sora la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, pero sonrió y bostezó nuevamente.

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices..." Murmuró él. Sora tomó de la mano a Naminé. "Buenas noches" Y con eso se encaminó hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, jalando a Naminé con él.

"Iré a lavarme los dientes..." Dijo Naminé, zafándose de el agarre de Sora, el cual solo asintió a lo que la rubia le había dicho. Salió de la habitación y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sin previo aviso, la luz se fue, dejando a Naminé a oscuras. La rubia tragó saliva ruidosamente. Naminé le tenia pánico a la oscuridad.

"Te vas a dormir tan temprano, _nena_?" Esa voz ronca hizo que la pálida piel de Naminé se erizara por completo. Era la persona que Naminé menos quería ver en esos momentos; _Vanitas_.

* * *

**Bueno... no estoy segura de que les vaya a gustar este capítulo, pero espero que si. ¡Agradezco sus reviews! Leerlos me hace el día y me motiva a seguir escribiendo este fic :') ¡Gracias!  
Perdón si eso sonó muy empalagoso... tenía que decirlo.  
Oh, y no se si son suficientemente largos o si son interesantes o bla bla bla. Si desean, pueden mandarme un PM diciendo ese tipo de cosas, siempre y cuando no me ataquen x'D.  
Los/as veré en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Cuídense y dejen reviews, por favor!**


	4. Excusas y más excusas

_**-Peligrosa Obsesión-**_

Justo antes de que Naminé pudiera gritar con todo el aire que tenían sus pulmones, Vanitas tapo su boca con su mano, rodando los ojos mientras lo hacia. La soltó y ella, como no veía nada gracias a lo oscuro que estaba, choco con la pared, haciendo que Vanitas riera de lo asustada que estaba. Justo antes de que Vanitas pudiera acercarse a ella y '_jugar_' un poco, la luz volvió, encandilándolos completamente. El chico se maldijo a si mismo mentalmente y antes de que Naminé lo pudiera ver, él ya había escapado del baño.  
Naminé miró para los lados, buscándolo, aunque no tuvo mucha suerte. Sus manos temblaban cuando comenzó a lavarse sus blancos dientes, mientras miraba a su reflejo.

Terminó y salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí, temiendo de volver a encontrar a su peor pesadilla. Entró al cuarto de huéspedes y sonrió al ver que Sora estaba sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Sora levantó la mirada y sonrió levemente al ver a Naminé.

Ella definitivamente se veía preciosa a la luz de la luna.

Lentamente, Naminé se acercó a la cama y se recostó. Sora hizo lo mismo, abrazando a Naminé y pegándola a él. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Naminé al sentir el calor que Sora irradiaba, pero no le importo.  
Por la esquina de su ojo, Naminé miro a la ventana, pero se arrepintió. Pudo divisar la figura de Vanitas, el cual los miraba atentamente y con odio. Naminé rápidamente cerró sus ojos y al cabo de unos minutos, pudo dormir.

* * *

"Buenos días" Dijo Sora bostezando, sentándose en la mesa junto con Naminé y cerrando los ojos como si tratara de volver a dormir. Naminé rió y empezó a jugar con el picudo y alborotado cabello del castaño, el cual parecía desafiar la gravedad.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente" Se burló Kairi mientras le servía uno de sus famosos y deliciosos panqueques. Sora sonrió al verlos, tomó los cubiertos que Kairi ya había puesto en la mesa y comenzó a comerse su desayuno. "¿Cómo durmieron?" Preguntó la pelirroja, escondiendo una sonrisita. Sora se atragantó con el pedazo de panqueque que traía en la boca y Naminé se sonrojó como tomate.

"¡Cállate!" Demandó Naminé, mirando el piso. Sora siguió comiendo en silencio, avergonzado de la idea de que durmió con Naminé. Sora recordaba lo bella que se veía, aunque más pálida de lo normal...  
Naminé siempre fue pálida, odiaba salir de su casa desde muy temprana edad. Y cuando lo hacía, siempre se quedaba en la sombra, dibujando o apreciando el paisaje. Todos se preocupaban por ella gracias a su palidez; creían que Naminé tenia una enfermedad, pero se debía a que no salía tanto y por eso su piel no adquiría color.

"Debo de salir. Iré al centro comercial" Dijo Kairi mientras se ponía su suéter y terminaba de limpiar la cocina. Se despidió de Sora y Naminé y salió, dejándolos solos. A Kairi no le importaba que estuvieran en su hogar cuando ella no estaba, ya se había acostumbrado.  
Sora terminó de comer y lavo su plato. Naminé solo estaba tomando una taza de café caliente.

"¿Te parece si salimos a algún lado?" Sugirió Sora con una radiante sonrisa. Naminé asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no estuviera tan emocionada como él. El castaño tomó su mano y la hizo levantarse de su asiento. Tomó las llaves de la casa Kairi. Salieron de allí y Sora cerró la puerta principal con llave. "Supongo que tendremos que caminar" Dijo riendo. Naminé asintió y una leve risita se escapo de sus labios.

"¿A dónde iremos?" Preguntó Naminé con curiosidad. Sora hizo una mueca que le dio a entender que no le diría. Naminé frunció el seño. "¡Dime!" Exclamó la rubia haciendo un puchero. Sora sacudió su cabeza a los lados y siguió caminando, adelantándose y dejando a Naminé atrás. Su rubia amiga caminó rápidamente tratando de alcanzarlo, pero solo hizo que Sora empezara a correr. Y eso hizo ella, corrió y corrió.

Lo que no sabia era que, Sora no estaba escapando de ella; la estaba guiando hacia donde quería llevarla. El camino comenzó a llenarse de árboles, haciendo que Naminé se confundiera.  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegaron a un bosque. Naminé se detuvo al ver que Sora se dejaba caer en el pasto de espaldas, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente.

Y ahí fue cuando Naminé reconoció en donde estaba. Ese bosque que tanto apreciaba, ya que solía ir allí cuando era pequeña. Naminé '_escapaba_' de su casa y se dirigía a ese bosque, admirando la luna llena que se escondía entre los arboles junto con Sora.  
Ese lugar la calmaba. Hacía que sus problemas desaparecieran, gracias a lo relajante que era el bosque.  
Naminé se acercó a Sora y se sentó al lado de él con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, tratando de esconder una leve sonrisa.

"Veo que ya recordaste..." Dijo Sora, sonriendo nostálgicamente. Al parecer él también estaba recordando varias imágenes de su niñez, la cual él amaba. Naminé solo asintió a sus palabras.

Pero ese momento se interrumpió gracias al sonido de alguien cayendo. "¡Mierda!" Una voz mascullo con dolor, haciendo que Naminé y Sora se voltearan. Era Vanitas.  
El chico de cabello negro abrió los ojos al notar que lo estaban observando. Consiguió sentarse en el pasto, aunque su pierna adolorida le hizo tener unos cuantos problemas. Sora suspiró y se acercó a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Sora le preguntó entre dientes. Vanitas trató de levantarse, pero falló, haciéndolo caer al suelo. "Eres un estúpido, ¿sabes?"

"Yo también me alegro de verte, hermano" Dijo Vanitas con sarcasmo mientras se frotaba la pierna. Naminé se acercó a ellos, haciendo que Vanitas se sonrojara por lo avergonzado que estaba. Vanitas en realidad estaba espiándolos; quería asegurarse de que no hubiera algo entre ellos dos. Pero se resbaló de el árbol que estaba utilizando como su escondite, arruinando todo su plan...

Obviamente, no iba a confesarlo.

Naminé se escondió detrás de Sora, sujetándose de su camisa fuertemente con miedo. Vanitas suspiró con una sonrisa. Sora rodó los ojos y le extendió la mano a su hermano, el cual sorprendentemente si la tomó. Vanitas se levantó y sacudió su pantalón y camisa.

"¿Ya me vas a decir que diablos haces aquí?" Dijo Sora con los brazos cruzados. Vanitas tragó saliva.

"Eh... este..." Vanitas buscó una excusa que le sacara de apuros, pero Sora ya las había escuchado todas y eso lo hacía más complicado. "Yo... estaba bajando a un gato" Esa respuesta hizo que Sora explotara en risas. Vanitas miró a otro lado, más apenado que nunca. Naminé contuvo las risas tratando de ser educada.

"¡Eso ni te lo crees tu!" Exclamó el castaño mientras ponía una mano en su estómago, aún riendo. Naminé se acercó al árbol en el que Vanitas había caído y miró hacia los lados.

"No veo a ningún gato por aquí" Naminé dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Vanitas abrió la boca para volver a mentir, pero ya no tenía más ideas. Los ojos de Naminé se abrieron como platos y caminó hacia Vanitas, haciendo que el chico se tensara. "No me digas que... ¿Nos estabas espiando?"

_**Bingo.**_

"¿Q-qué? ¡No!" Vanitas negó nerviosamente. Sora solo suspiró y golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. "T-tal vez..." De repente, el celular de Vanitas comenzó a sonar, creando un eco molesto. Vanitas apretó el botón de '_contestar_'. "¿Qué?" Dijo enfadado.

"Te necesito ahora, idiota" Una voz masculina respondió del otro lado de la línea. Vanitas sonrió a sus palabras. El hombre colgó sin dejar hablar a Vanitas.  
El chico de cabello oscuro cerró su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

"Debo irme" Vanitas le dio un beso en los labios a Naminé y le sonrió. "No me extrañes mucho, nena" Y con eso, salió corriendo hacia la salida del bosque.

"V-v-va-" Naminé trató de decir su nombre, pero se vio interrumpida por Sora.

"Vanitas..." Mascullo Sora mientras cerraba los puños, furioso por el pequeño beso que le dio su hermano a Naminé.

* * *

**El siguiente capítulo se tratara de un día en la vida de Vanitas. Gracias por sus reviews :'D  
Ñe, siguen siendo un poco cortos, pero juro que el siguiente será un poquito más largo... creo, no estoy segura_..._  
****Oh, y creo que cada 3 días subiré los capítulos. Espero que les parezca bien c:  
Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Les veré luego! ¿Review? c:  
**


	5. Bad boy

_**-Peligrosa Obsesión-**_

Vanitas sonrió mientras se ponía su saco negro, el cual combinaba con su camisa y pantalones oscuros. Se miró en el espejo, satisfecho de lo bien que se veía.  
Salió de su apartamento y caminó tranquilamente hacia un callejón, unas cuantas cuadras lejos de su casa.

Allí habían tres hombres esperándolo. Un hombre de cabello color rojo, con dos tatuajes morados en forma de gota y ojos color verde. También había un hombre con un corte de cabello algo peculiar y con ojos color aqua. Al lado de esos dos sujetos, había un chico. Era rubio y tenía los ojos azules.

Vanitas se acercó a ellos. "¿Ahora quién toca?" Les preguntó a los chicos.

"Idiota, ¡Llegas tarde!" Dijo el pelirrojo fulminándolo con la mirada. El chico de cabello 'peculiar' posó su mano en el hombro de él, tratando de calmar a su pelirrojo '_amigo_'. "Demyx, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me toques?" Esas palabras hicieron que Demyx quitara su mano rápidamente.

"Tranquilo Axel" Dijo Vanitas, recargándose en la pared y metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos.

"Hoy toca... Saïx" Contestó el rubio mientras leía una lista de nombres de personas y el día que les correspondía enfrentarse con ellas. Vanitas rió a su respuesta.

"No entiendo por qué estaban tan preocupados, Saïx es pan comido" Respondió Vanitas, aún riendo un poco.

"He escuchado que a mejorado" Susurró Demyx, mirando hacia los lados como si no quisiera ser descubierto o escuchado. "Venga, entremos" Dijo Demyx mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del bar. Entraron el lugar y el olor a alcohol entró por sus narices. Se acercaron a un hombre de cabello azul que estaba sentado en una mesa.

"Hola, Saïx" Saludo Vanitas mientras tomaba el asiento que estaba enfrente de Saïx. Sacó sus cartas y le regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Vanitas era un jugador de Póquer (**A/N: También lo escriben 'Póker'**), el mejor de su grupito. Siempre ganaba todas las apuestas y si las perdía, pues... Bueno, eso nunca pasaba.

Y con eso se ganaba la vida, estafando y apostando contra sus contrincantes.

* * *

"¡NIÑO ESTUPIDO!" Saïx mascullo mientras tiraba las cartas al piso. Vanitas solo se burló de él y se levanto, guardando el dinero que había ganado. Se acercó a sus tres compañeros y puso el dinero en una mesa, el cual los tres hombres recibieron con una sonrisa.

"Buena jugada, Vanitas" Lo felicitó Axel mientras tomaba la cantidad de dinero que le correspondía, justo como los demás lo estaban haciendo. Demyx y Roxas le dieron unas palmaditas a Vanitas en la espalda, diciendo un '_¡Bien hecho!_'

"Se los dije, pan comido" Vanitas dijo con un suspiro. Sonrió triunfadoramente y rió.

Axel miró a los lados y le sonrió a una chica rubia. "Hey, ¿Creen que sea buena idea salir con Larxene?" Preguntó Axel con una mueca algo pervertida.

"No lo se... Larxene a estado en más manos que el dinero que gano" Vanitas bromeó, haciendo que Demyx y Roxas rieran. Axel lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Muy graciosito" Dijo Axel entre dientes. La sonrisa que Vanitas tenia pintada en su cara se desvaneció al ver a Olette, una chica que esta enamorada de él.

"Bueno, debo irme" Vanitas dijo nerviosamente mientras localizaba la salida. Caminó hacia la puerta sigilosamente. Pero antes de salir chocó con una mesa, haciendo que los vasos de vidrio que estaban en ella se cayeran al piso y se rompieran. "Joder..." Murmuró Vanitas al ver que Olette se acercaba a él.

"¡Vanitas!" Exclamó Olette emocionada. Presionó sus pechos contra el brazo de Vanitas, tratando de lucir '_sexy_', aunque no iba en ella. Vanitas sonrió falsamente, aunque la comisura de sus labios temblaba un poco. "Te extrañe, _chico malo_" Dijo Olette mientras jugaba con el cabello de Vanitas.

"L-lo siento, estuve algo ocupado" Mintió Vanitas mientras se separaba de ella, haciendo que la chica frunciera el seño. Cada paso que ella daba para adelante, Vanitas lo daba para atrás, hasta que chocó con una de las paredes del bar. Se maldijo por debajo. "Debo irme" Y justo cuando iba a escapar, Olette le tomó la mano.

"Quédate un poco más" Suplicó la castaña con ojos de cachorrito, los cuales no funcionaban con Vanitas. Se pudieron escuchar unas risas en el fondo. Las de Axel, Demyx y Roxas para ser más precisos. Vanitas les lanzó una mirada con odio, haciendo que se echaran a reír más. Demyx se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en el hombro de Olette.

"Venga, déjalo ir. El tiene que ir a..." Demyx miró a Vanitas y le hizo una seña. Vanitas no la entendió y lo miro confundido. "Eh..."

"Por más vodka. Ya se les acabó aquí..." Interrumpió Axel, jalando a Roxas detrás de él. Olette solo suspiró y soltó a Vanitas.

"¡Hasta luego!" Vanitas gritó mientras corría hacia la salida, agradecido con sus '_amigos_'. Cuando salió de allí, chocó con alguien. O mejor dicho, con una chica. "N-Naminé?" Titubeó Vanitas. La rubia lo miró sorprendida.

"Eh... Hola Vanitas" Naminé lo saludo con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de nervios. Vanitas posó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

"¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche, nena?" Preguntó el chico de cabello oscuro, curioso de lo que Naminé hacia.

"Yo..."

"Bueno, no importa" La interrumpió Vanitas. "Hey, ¿Qué te parece si entramos al bar por un trago?"

"Yo no tomó de esas bebidas..." Murmuró Naminé, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Solo esta vez..." Rogó Vanitas, haciendo uno de sus famosos pucheros. Naminé suspiro, dándose por vencida. Asintió con la cabeza y los ojos de Vanitas se abrieron con un brillo inexplicable. El chico tomó su mano y entraron al bar, empujando a todos los que estaban en su camino. Vanitas se acercó hacia el cantinero y le hizo una mueca un tanto extraña, pero el sujeto si la entendió. El cantinero preparó dos bebidas y se las entregó a Vanitas.

"Ten" Dijo Vanitas, dándole la bebida a Naminé.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó la rubia, observando el pequeño vasito en el que estaba el alcohol.

"Tu solo pruébalo" Vanitas le sonrió y alzó su vaso en el aire. Naminé dudo por unos momentos, pero decidió beber lo que Vanitas le dio. La chica tragó el liquido, sintiendo como pasaba por su garganta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente gracias al sabor del alcohol y como seguía ardiendo su garganta. Vanitas sonrió al ver la mueca de disgusto que la chica hizo. "Se nota que no tomas mucho"

"Te lo dije" Naminé pudo decir entre risas. Vanitas le entregó su bebida, haciendo que la rubia frunciera el seño.

"Diviértete un poco"

"No creo que sea buena idea..." Dijo Naminé, mirando el piso. Vanitas solo rió a lo inocente que estaba siendo.

"Hazlo por mi..." El chico volvió a hacer de sus pucheros, saliendo con la suya.  
Y así pasó el tiempo, Naminé tratando de parar, pero Vanitas continuaba con sus pucheros. Naminé bebió tanto que quedó ebria, quedándose dormida en una de las sillas.

Vanitas la cargo y la llevó hacia su departamento, ganándose miradas extrañas de las personas. Vanitas la hubiera llevado a la casa de Kairi, pero quedaba muy lejos, y no tenía ánimos de llevarla hasta allá.  
Abrió la puerta de su hogar y entró. Caminó hacia su cuarto y recostó a Naminé en su cama. Sin darse cuenta de que los brazos de la rubia estaban en su cuello, trató de salir de allí, pero solo hizo que la chica lo sujetara más fuerte.

"Naminé... se que no me quieres dejar ir, pero deber de hacerlo" Bromeó Vanitas, haciendo que la rubia murmurara algo que él no pudo entender.

"No me dejes..." Susurró Naminé. Los ojos de Vanitas se abrieron como platos cuando notó que Naminé estaba... ¿llorando? ¿Será que se lo dijo a Vanitas? ¿O estaba soñando con algo triste y lo dijo en voz alta?  
Vanitas limpió la lagrima que caía por su mejilla, le dio un beso pequeño en los labios y se sentó al lado de ella, sujetando su mano. Normalmente, si Vanitas la viera en su cama le haría millones de cosas, pero por una extraña razón no sentía eso. No sentía ganas de divertirse con ella en esos momentos.

Vanitas sacudió la cabeza y pasó su mano libre por su alborotado cabello. Suspiró y se levantó de su cama, cubriendo a Naminé con una de sus cobijas. La rubia solo siguió durmiendo, abrazando fuertemente la almohada de Vanitas.

* * *

**Permítanme explicar algo: Si alguien no sabe si este es un Vanitas/Naminé o Sora/Naminé fic, pues... ni yo misma se la respuesta xD Lo que pasa es que amo el Namora y pues, cambié la histora a un triángulo amoroso entre Vanitas/Naminé/Sora. En el summary coloqué el nombre de Sora, si gustan ir a checar. No me puedo decidir:  
¿Vanitas/Naminé o Sora/Naminé?  
Bueno, este fic no tiene por qué terminar pronto ;)  
PD: De todas maneras, Vanitas seguirá con su 'actitud', pero no tanto como en el primer capítulo.**

**No se si les guste o no, pero espero con toda mi alma que si:')  
¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¿Review? c:**


	6. Feelings

**_-Peligrosa Obsesión- _**

Naminé se despertó gracias al sonido de las gotas de lluvia que se caían rápidamente. La rubia puso sus manos en su cabeza y gruño por el dolor de cabeza que tenía. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el seño.

"¿D-dónde estoy?..." Se preguntó a si misma en voz baja. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Como el departamento de Vanitas no era muy grande, Naminé pudo encontrar al muchacho fácilmente. El chico estaba durmiendo en su sofá, sin nada con que cubrirse. Naminé se acercó a él y posó su mano en su hombro, sacudiéndolo para poder despertarlo.

Pero lo único que gano fue un gruñido por parte del chico.

"Oh... Naminé... Oh si..." Vanitas comenzó a gemir dormido con una sonrisa pervertida. Los ojos de Naminé se abrieron con horror. ¿Qué estaba soñando Vanitas?  
Naminé lo volvió a sacudir, esta vez más fuerte. Vanitas logró despertarse al cabo de unas cuantas sacudidas. "¿Hm?"

"Vanitas... ¿¡Q-qué estabas s-soñando!?" Esa pregunta hizo que el chico se sonrojara, pero no hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera. Sin darse cuenta, el dolor de cabeza ya había desaparecido.

"No quieres saberlo" Dijo lamiéndose los labios seductivamente. Naminé le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, pero en realidad le dolió más a ella que a él.

"Oye... eh... ¿Puedo quedarme aquí por un rato?" Preguntó Naminé, nerviosa a su respuesta. Pero antes de que Vanitas abriera la boca, ella lo interrumpió, "L-lo digo porque esta lloviendo mucho" Dijo rápidamente.

"Quédate todo lo que quieras" Vanitas le guiño el ojo y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su cocina. Naminé solo suspiró y se sentó en el sofá, mirando la lluvia. Vanitas preparó dos tazas de café y le entregó una de ellas a Naminé. El chico se sentó en su mesa y comenzó a tomar lentamente su bebida.

"Gracias..." Naminé susurró. Estaba confundida; ¿Por qué no le había hecho algo? Vanitas había cambiado un poco desde el día de la carta... Ya no ha sido tan impulsivo. La rubia se levantó del sofá y se sentó en la mesa, justo en frente de Vanitas.

"Hey, tengo una pregunta..." Vanitas dijo mientras le tomaba un poco a su taza. Naminé solo asintió, diciéndole que continuara. "¿Qué hacías ayer fuera de casa a esas horas?" Preguntó Vanitas. Naminé solo se petrificó.

"Yo..." Naminé suspiró. "Iba a ver a un amigo" Vanitas levantó una ceja.

"¿Quién?" La curiosidad empezó a hacerse presente en el cuerpo de Vanitas.

"¿Conoces a un chico llamado Roxas Hikari?" Naminé preguntó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café. Vanitas asintió a su pregunta. "Él... es un amigo mío, lo quiero mucho..." Vanitas cerró los puños al escuchar ese comentario. "No lo había visto en meses, así que decidí dar una vuelta por ahí..." Naminé explicó.

"Ustedes son... ¿algo?" Mascullo Vanitas con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como las ganas de golpearlo crecían. Los ojos de Naminé se abrieron y se sonrojo un poco.

"¡No! Solo somos buenos amigos..." Volvió a explicar la rubia. Vanitas abrió los ojos y la miro fijamente, haciéndola sentir incomoda. "Eh... I-iré a tomar una ducha" Naminé se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño, el cual era muy fácil de ubicar. Entró y comenzó a quitarse su ropa. Ya desnuda, entró a la tina y comenzó a bañarse como usualmente lo hacía, solo que esta vez era algo incomodo.

Después de un rato, salió de ahí con una toalla envuelta en su diminuto cuerpo. Se dirigió al cuarto de Vanitas y tomó '_prestada_' una de sus camisas. Se la probó y, como la camisa era mas grande, le quedó como un tipo de vestido.

* * *

"¿¡Dónde mierda esta Naminé!?" Sora le preguntó a Kairi. La pelirroja solo rodó los ojos y le dio un golpecito en el pecho. Sora frunció el seño. "¿Qué?"

"Cálmate. Naminé esta bien" Le aseguró Kairi. Sora suspiró y se acercó a ella.

"¿Y si Vanitas le hizo algo?" Ese comentario hizo que los ojos de Kairi se abrieran en preocupación.

"¡Joder, es cierto! ¡¿Cómo no pensé en eso?!" La pelirroja empezó a ponerse nerviosa y miles de ideas comenzaron a inventarse en su mente. Ideas sucias. "¡Debo de ir a busca-"

"No, iré yo. Tu te quedas aquí" La interrumpió el castaño mientras tomaba su abrigo, las llaves de su carro y un paraguas que Kairi tenía. "Volveré luego" Y justo antes de que su amiga pudiera protestar, cerró la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Vanitas se dirigió a su habitación; pero no esperaba a ver a Naminé vestida así. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock y miles de pensamientos pervertidos comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. La examinó completamente, comenzando por sus piernas. Subió hasta su pecho y terminó en sus ojos. Se relamió los labios y le regaló una sonrisa pícara junto con un silbido. "Whoa, nunca te había visto así"

Naminé inútilmente trató de cubrirse con sus manos, ruborizándose como un tomate. "¡Largo!" Demandó la chica. Vanitas arqueó una ceja y rió.

"Te recuerdo que esta es mi habitación" Vanitas dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. La rubia solo miró a la ventana, avergonzada por su provocativo atuendo. "Supongo que no ha dejado de llover..."

"Sora y Kairi deben de estar preocupados" Murmuró Naminé con tristeza. Vanitas solo rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

"No menciones a ese idiota aquí" Habló Vanitas entre dientes, apretando sus puños y cerrando sus ojos. El chico de cabello negro se sentó en su cama y bajo la cabeza. ¿Será que a Naminé le gustaba Sora? ¿Qué haría Vanitas si fuera cierto? ¿La perdería para _siempre_?

Infinidad de preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza. No quería volver a perderla. No quería volver a sufrir. Haría lo imposible por volver a hacer que Naminé lo amará, aunque tardara años. Vanitas solo quería volver a ser feliz, solo eso. ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel?

Naminé se sentó al lado de él y tomó su mano. "Vanitas, yo..." Naminé ya no pudo contener las lagrimas. "Perdón por dejarte. ¡Perdón por todo!" Comenzó a sollozar la chica inesperadamente. Vanitas solo la miró, conteniendo el dolor que se acumulaba lentamente, ya que sabía a lo que se refería. "Te dejé solo. Tu necesitabas a alguien, y yo... te falle" Naminé se recargó en el cuello de Vanitas y comenzó a golpear suavemente el pecho del chico. "¡PERDONAME!" Gritó mientras lloraba.

Vanitas tragó saliva ruidosamente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. No lloraría. Debía de ser fuerte. No quería parecer débil enfrente de su amada. Siempre tuvo fama por ser frío y fuerte, pero si mirabas en su interior, era lo opuesto. Naminé lo observaba y notaba que Vanitas podía desbaratarse en cualquier momento.

¿Por qué aparentaba algo que no era? ¿Qué ganaba al hacer eso?

"Nami-" Vanitas se vio interrumpido por Naminé. La rubia presionó sus labios con los de Vanitas, haciéndolo quedar en shock. El beso fue dulce y sincero. Naminé se sentía horrible. La chica aún recuerda la cara de Vanitas el día que se separaron.

_-Flash back-_

_"Vanitas, necesito decirte algo" Naminé dijo seriamente mientras miraba el piso. Vanitas volteó a verla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_"Dime" Vanitas dijo para que la chica continuara. Naminé suspiró profundamente. Lo que iba a decir no sería fácil._

_"Me mudaré de aquí" Esas palabras hicieron que los ojos de Vanitas se abrieran como platos. ¿Su primer amor dejándolo? Ouch, eso duele._

_"No... ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿No me amas? ¿Hice algo mal? ¡Haré todo lo que desees, pero por favor, no me dejes!" Vanitas trató de contener las lágrimas y las punzadas en el pecho. Naminé sacudió su cabeza a los lados._

_"Tu no tienes nada que ver con esto... Es sobre la Universidad. Te juro que yo nunca jamás te dejaría-"_

_"¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO ESTAS HACIENDO AHORA?!" Interrumpió Vanitas. Naminé miró fijamente los dorados ojos de Vanitas, expresando todo el dolor que una persona pudiera sentir._

_"Vanitas, lo estas haciendo más difícil... Por favor" Rogó la chica con toda la tristeza del mundo. Vanitas solo soltó una risa sin una pizca de humor y miró al cielo, deseando que estuviera soñando. Esto no podía estar pasando. No debía de estar pasando._

_-Fin del Flash Back-_

Los dos jóvenes se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Naminé sintió algo extraño; ese mismo sentimiento que había experimentado cuando se enamoró de Vanitas. Sera que... ¿En el fondo de su corazón seguía teniendo sentimientos por él?

* * *

**Bueno, tardé un poco escribiendo este capítulo. Estaba escuchando música un poco triste, así que pues... eso salió xD  
Lose, la parte 'triste' quedó horrible pero hey, hice lo que pude D':  
¡Cuídense mucho y les veré el próximo capitulo! ¿Review? :)**


	7. Labios dulces

_**-Peligrosa Obsesión-**_

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe, creando un eco que Naminé y Vanitas pudieron escuchar. El chico de cabello oscuro se separó de Naminé y se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose con Sora (El cual estaba un poco húmedo gracias a la lluvia) . El castaño tomó por el cuello a Vanitas y lo empujo contra una pared. Vanitas solo bostezó a su acción.

"¿Dónde esta?" Habló entre dientes Sora, apretando su puño. Vanitas solo se encogió de hombros. "No te hagas el inocente, Vanitas" Volvió a mascullar Sora.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Naminé preguntó mientras entraba a la sala. Los dos chicos la voltearon a ver sorprendidos. Sora soltó a Vanitas y quedó observando a Naminé con ese atuendo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y miró al suelo. Naminé se acercó a él y levantó delicadamente la barbilla del castaño, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos. "¿Qué paso?"

"Yo... vine a buscarte" Confesó Sora, sintiendo como miles de escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo como electricidad. "No regresabas a casa de Kairi. Me preocupé bastante, ¿Sabes?" Dijo Sora mientras la abrazaba. Los ojos de Naminé se abrieron y acarició el cabello de su amigo.

"Lo siento. Es una larga historia..." Susurró Naminé junto con un suspiro. Los dos jóvenes se separaron y Vanitas rodó los ojos. Naminé se dirigió al baño y se cambió de ropa. Salió de ahí y se acercó a los chicos, especialmente a Vanitas. "Debo irme..."

"Venga, quédate un poco más" Vanitas dijo con un puchero. Sora le lanzó una mirada asesina y Naminé sacudió su cabeza, dándole a entender un '_no_'. Vanitas le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y Naminé sonrió.

"Vámonos, Naminé" Habló Sora mientras le tomaba la mano a la chica. La rubia solo asintió y salieron de allí. Caminaron hacia la salida y se despidieron de Aqua, la cual estaba atendiendo algunos asuntos. Ella fue la que le dio a Sora una copia de las llaves de Vanitas.

Sora sacó su paragüas y lo utilizó para cubrir a Naminé y a el mismo de la lluvia. Parejas tomadas de la mano caminaban al lado de Naminé y Sora, otras se besaban bajo la lluvia y otras reían.

De hecho, algunas parejas creyeron que el castaño y la rubia eran novios, ya que sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. No se debía a que quisieran estarlo, solamente el paraguas no era suficientemente grande para ellos dos.

Pasaron por un estante de flores y un señor comenzó a ofrecerles un ramo de rosas. "Joven, ¿Por qué no comprarle un ramo de rosas rojas a su amada?" Dijo el señor con una sonrisa pícara mientras les acercaba las flores a Naminé. Las caras de ambos se sonrojaron como tomates.

"¡N-no somos p-pareja!" Tartamudeó Naminé. Sora solo suspiró a las palabras de Naminé. Oh, cuanto desearía lo fueran.

Siguieron caminando rumbo a la casa de Kairi, la cual estaba algo lejos. En el transcurso del camino no hubo ningún silencio incómodo, gracias a la carismática actitud de Sora.

"Y luego yo le dije..." Sora fue interrumpido por una fuerte corriente de viento mezclada con agua, la cual hizo que su paraguas saliera volando. "¡Joder!" Sora trató de alcanzarlo, pero ya era muy tarde. Sora tomó la mano de la rubia y corrieron algún lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia. Terminaron entrando a una dulcería, ya que fue la primera opción que tuvieron.

Naminé miró hacia la ventana y suspiro. "¿Ahora qué? No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre- ¡Achu!" Estornudó Naminé. Sora se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó en los hombros de su rubia amiga. Naminé lo miró preocupada. "Sora, ¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"La necesitas más que yo" Rió el castaño dulcemente. Un '_Aw_' pudo ser escuchado, causando que Sora y Naminé miraran a la dirección de donde vino esa extraña pero familiar voz. "¿Vanitas? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No puedo venir por algunos chocolates?" Mintió el chico de cabello negro. Naminé sonrió con una pizca de nerviosismo y Sora lo miró fijamente por unos momentos. "¿Necesitan un lugar en donde quedarse?"

"N-" Justo antes de que Sora pudiera terminar, Naminé lo interrumpió.

"Si" Dijo al rubia con ojos de cachorrito. Sora la miró con horror. ¿Quedarse en el departamento de su hermano? Era como su peor pesadilla. Ya era bastante molesto que Vanitas ligara con Naminé en frente de él.

"Entonces, ¿Qué esperan?" Vanitas dijo mientras salía y abría su paraguas. Naminé y Sora salieron y trataron de compartir el único paraguas que Vanitas traía.

* * *

El camino fue simplemente terrible; Sora y Vanitas peleaban por quien merecía estar más cerca de Naminé y discutían por cualquier cosa.

"¡Ella me quiere a mi!" Sora empezó la discusión.

"¡Sigue soñando, niñito!" Vanitas continuó.

"¿¡A quién le dices niñito!? ¡Soy más hombre que tú!"

"¡Mentiroso! Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que los pechos son"

"¡Claro que se lo que son! ¡De seguro tu nunca has tocado unos!"

"Sora, Vanitas..." La dulce voz de Naminé interrumpió la pelea de los dos chicos. Ambos hermanos voltearon a verla, esperando a que hablara. "Ya llegamos" Vanitas y Sora miraron a su alrededor y si, ya estaban enfrente de la entrada del departamento de Vanitas. Sora suspiró profundamente.

Vanitas sacó sus llaves, abrió la puerta y entró. "Naminé, ve a tomar una ducha" Dijo Vanitas mientras se dirigía a su sala. "Oh, te compré esto. Supuse que lo necesitarías" Vanitas le entregó una bolsa con ropa. "Aqua fue de compras y le pedí que trajera esto, aunque no se si te quede..."

Naminé tomó la bolsa y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Gracias" Y con eso, fue a ducharse.

"Hey, ¿Me prestas ropa?" Preguntó Sora mientras miraba hacia el piso. Vanitas rodó los ojos a las palabras de su hermano.

"No me queda de otra. Ve y busca en mi cuarto" Contestó el chico de cabello negro mientras se sentaba en su sofá y encendía el televisor para ver algunos programas. Sora de dirigió al cuarto de su hermano por ropa.

Después de unos minutos, Naminé salió del baño. Traía puesto un vestido azul junto con unos zapatos del mismo color y traía amarrado su cabello en una cola de caballo. Se sentó al lado de Vanitas y se recargó en su hombro, cerrando los ojos como si tratara de dormir. Vanitas acarició su cabello y sonrió. _Tal vez_ se estaba ganando la confianza de Naminé poco a poco, y aunque siguiera siendo un _tal vez, _le hacía feliz tener un poco de esperanzas.

Sora entró a tomar una ducha después de Naminé y salió en unos cuantos minutos. Se dirigió hacia donde la rubia estaba y se sentó acurrucó al lado de ella, ganando una risita por parte de su amiga. Sora miró a Vanitas (el cual lo fulminaba con la mirada) y le mostro la lengua. Vanitas abrió los ojos como platos y lo pateó.

"¡Hey!" Exclamo Sora mientras se separaba de Naminé. Vanitas aprovechó eso para acercarse más a ella y reposar su cabeza en las piernas de la chica. Sora lo empujó al piso, haciendo que su hermano cayera de espaldas. Sora cargó a Naminé, acomodando su liviano y pequeño cuerpo en su regazo. La cara de la rubia se ruborizo completamente por lo que ambos chicos estaban haciendo.

"B-basta..." Pidió apenada Naminé, escondiendo su cara en el cabello de Sora. El castaño sintió escalofríos en su cuerpo gracias al aliento de Naminé.

"¡Él empezó!" Vanitas se defendió mientras se sentaba en el piso, mirando con odio a su hermeno. Sora rió y acarició el cabello de Naminé con dulzura. Para él, se sentía tan bien tener a Naminé así de cerca. "Eh, esperen... solo tengo una cama aquí..." Vanitas dijo pensativo. "Yo voto por que Sora duerma en el sofá, así Naminé y yo podremos dormir en mi cama"

La idea de dormir junto con Naminé lo hacía babear.

"¿Eh? ¡No!" Sora protestó. "Vanitas, tu debes de dormir en el sofá. Nosotros somos tus invitados"

_"¡No!"_

_"¡Si!"_

_"¡NO!"_

_"¡SI!"_

"¡Alto!" Naminé por fin pudo hablar. Ambos chicos volvieron a mirarla. "Yo dormiré en el sofá, Sora puede dormir contigo, Vanitas" Los hermanos se voltearon a ver con asco.

"¡JAMÁS!" Gritaron al unísono, aturdiendo a la pobre de Naminé.

"¿Y si dormimos todos juntos en la cama de Vanitas? Naminé en medio, por supuesto" Sora sugirió. Naminé y Vanitas pensaron por unos momentos pero asintieron a su sugerencia. Miraron la hora: 11:45

Whoa, ¿A dónde se fue el tiempo?

Naminé bostezo y se levantó del regazo de Sora. Se dirigió a la habitación de Vanitas y se recostó en el medio. Los dos hermanos intercambiaron miradas y corrieron hasta llegar al cuarto de Vanitas.

Vanitas se acostó en el extremo sobrante derecho y Sora en el izquierdo. Los tres murmuraron un '_Buenas noches_' y trataron de dormir. Pero Naminé no sabía que lo que Sora estaba planeando.

Después de media hora, Sora se aseguró de que Naminé y Vanitas estuvieran dormidos. Y al ser así, se acercó a la cara de la rubia. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y cerró los ojos, cada vez acercándose más a sus labios.

Ahí fue cuando ya no pudo más y cortó la distancia en un suave beso. Solo quería una probada de sus perfectos labios. Necesitaba quitarse la ansiedad de besarla. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

Los ojos de Naminé lentamente se abrieron, encontrándose con la cara de Sora. La rubia hubiera gritado si no fuera por lo bien que se sentía besarlo.  
Sora se separó de ella y notó que la chica estaba despierta. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock, al igual como los de Naminé.

"¡P-p-perdón! Y-y-yo no-" Sora fue interrumpido por el pequeño beso que Naminé le dio en la punta de su nariz, haciendo que se sonrojara como un tomate. ¿Naminé no estaba enojada con él? ¿Por qué no gritó? ¿Por qué no le dio una cachetada?

Ambos miraron a Vanitas, pero suspiraron aliviados. El chico seguía durmiendo.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen. Es un poco más largo que mis otros capítulos, pero eso no significa que sea demasiado largo.  
De hecho, sigue siendo algo corto... Wait, ¿What?  
¡Les veré en el próximo capítulo! ¿Review? :)**


End file.
